five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 85 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Bomb Squad
Short Summary Long Summary Jose laughs when he sees the explosions, cackling that the squad lives up to their name. Vergo, popsicle on his face, agrees that they’re very effective. Shaking his head, Quilge calls the Alliance lucky, since his fellow Sternritter hasn’t attacked yet. He frowns while calling her a troublesome girl, adding that she’s lucky Yhwach found her power useful, but admitting her power can’t be questioned. Sasori thinks that while the Squad lacks artistic style, they know how to get the job done. He remembers that Konton himself recognized these soldiers’ abilities and put them together in the Bomb Squad, one of the Coalition’s very few teams. Sasori calls the Squad masters of destruction assigned for demolition, assassination, and ambushes. Smirking, the Ninja asks what the Alliance will do now that they’re dealing with a bunch of Deidaras, asking them to stay alive so he can get something out of the day. As the campsite burns, Marco groans as he gets to his feet. He then looks in horror at the hundreds of dead soldiers, most of them in pieces. Losing his cool, Marco screams in grief as he curses himself for not noticing danger sooner. He only calms once he notices hundreds get to their feet, all in fighting condition, and he asks if they’re okay. Ichiya manages a response, while the Vizards remained unharmed. Growling, Hiyori curses the ambush, and Love notices the clay birds, bemoaning no sensing them. Love calls out to Lisa, who brushes herself off, cursing the blasts catching her off guard. Frantic, Marco calls out again, asking who’s still alive. Gajeel gets to his feet, complaining about that hurting, but admitting his Dragon Dad hit harder. Renji, having grabbed a few soldiers before Flash-Stepping away from the blast, asks if his comrades are alright. After they give an affirmative while thanking the Lieutenant, Renji calls out to Shūhei and Izuru. Getting no response, Renji decides that his fellow Lieutenants can take care of themselves, and opts to call for Flare. She cries out for his help, and he finds her holding up debris off of a medic. When Renji asks, Flare reveals some of the bombs hit Medical, adding that this is the only survivor here. The grunt confirms it, having seen his comrades burn when the bombs went off. Renji quickly pulls the man away from the debris, noticing his broken looks. When Flare asks what they should do, so Renji decides they need to see if they’re any other survivors in the tents. The Soul Reaper asks for the medic’s name, and gets a response of Gen, Chūnin of the Sand. Renji tells him to relax while he gets help, then ordering Flare to keep Gen comfortable while he checks the other tents. He then gets a good look at the destroyed campsite, with the closest medical tent in ruins. Samui struggles to her feet, ears still ringing, muttering about things not being cool. She calls out to Luffy, asking if he’s alright. While the Pirate is physically okay, he’s frozen in place. After getting a good, long look at the destruction, Luffy’s eyes narrow. Shaking and enraged, Luffy screams that they’ll pay for this. Hinata staggers to her feet, with Levy underneath her. The Ninja remembers noticing Gladius prepare his attack, and knowing she couldn’t stop it, leapt over to shield Levy. Smiling, the Wizard thanks her for saving her life. Hinata sighs in relief when seeing her father get up, but adopts a look of horror when seeing Sabo’s torn body. She’s briefly caught off guard by him regenerating, before remembering he ate a Logia Devil Fruit. Gladius frowns as he recognizes the Flame-Flame Fruit, identifying the Commander as ‘Lucy’ in the final of the Coliseum battle, cursing him for taking the fruit meant for the Donquixote Pirates, specifically Dellinger. Angry, Sabo curses the Coalition for having the audacity to wave a white flag and take advantage of it, asking where their honor is. Folding his arms, Gladius states honor doesn’t exist in war, only winners and losers, adding that the Alliance will lose because of that honor. The Pirate shrugs that he and his teammates were just following orders. Angry, Hiashi yells that that’s no excuse. He then calls out to his two Clansmen, but sees them dead and torn apart, with half their faces blasted off. Shaking, Hiashi calls it unforgivable that two of his clan died without honor. Sabo adds that Gladius has broken a tradition of warfare and took advantage of the kind hearts of his men, promising never to forgive him. Hiashi gets in front, and tells the Commander to get back and rally the rest of the troops, claiming they need him more. He also orders Hinata to go with Sabo, sternly telling her she’s a field medic with a greater responsibility to the Alliance than him. Realizing her father’s right, Hinata nods in understanding. Levy joins Hiashi, saying that she’ll stay with him, adding that she doesn’t need to get back to the camp any time soon. Hiashi asks if she’s sure, pointing out her friends. The Wizard remembers Gajeel, Jet, Droy, and the rest of Fairy Tail, but she summons herself, having faith that they can take care of themselves, and will be in more danger if Gladius isn’t stopped. Scoffing, the Donquixote Officer calls them trash who won’t take long. Hiashi calls trash to some treasure to others, adding that it isn’t just two as the rest of the Hyūga on watch join up. Sabo, knowing Hiashi won’t budge and confident in the numbers advantage, wishes them luck before running back to camp with Hinata. Scoffing, Gladius claims that numbers don’t matter against his powers. Hiashi vows that the Pirate’s arrogance will be his downfall, calling the Hyūga the strongest clan of the Leaf, with Levy adding that Fairy Tail is Fiore’s strongest guild. Gladius counters that as a Donquixote Family member, his status outranks them, claiming Doflamingo to have the blood of gods in his veins. Deciding to show off, Gladius inflates his helmet, and aims his head at them. With a Met Punc, Gladius blows up his helmet and sends its shrapnel flying. The Hyūga are all able to defend themselves with Rotation while Levy blocks with a Solid Script: Wall. Still confident, Gladius thinks that he’s truly to try yet, hoping to have them all beg for mercy. He gloats that this is a small portion of his power, promising to show what a Rupture Man can do. The rest of the Bomb Squad circles the camp, with Deidara gleefully laughing about his art being an explosion. He smirks that the fools should be happy they were turned into lovely works of art. Bambietta, with a smirk and sing-song voice, asks how Deidara knows they’re all dead. Ms. Valentine laughs at that, suggesting Deidara is speaking too soon. Glaring, Deidara asks why the assassin is even there, and she laughs that she functions better with Mr. 5, so she was assigned to accompany the mission. Deidara scowls, believing that anyone who can’t function on their own is a weakling, remembering how everyone in the Akatsuki was more than capable of fighting on their own. Mr. 5 admits his partner’s point, saying Deidara shouldn’t make such claims until he’s confirmed the kills when the smoke clears. Scoffing, Deidara calls his art flawless, and it’s only because of that they were able to sneak attack in the first place. Bambietta brushes that off, having heard this several times already, and decides to head down there to give them her ‘art’. Jackal, grinning, asks about the striptease the Sternritter promised, earning a curse from her before she leaps down. Jackal scowls, calling her a showoff while guessing she’s floating own to lessen the impact, wishing he could do that. Deidara grins, calling Bambietta a woman after his own heart, specifically her love for his ‘art’ and her stripteases. Mr. 5 decides to follow suit and tells Ms. Valentine to bring him down. With a cackle, she grabs his arm and starts floating down. Deidara frowns at that, admitting the agent has her uses. Jackal asks if they should go down too, but the Ninja tells him to wait for the smoke to clear, not wanting to fight blind. Deidara then turns to Gari, and asks if they can count on him. The Indoctrinated Rock Ninja nods, grimly affirming. Isane comes to, woken up by the heat and smoke, and sees everything around her in flames. Still dizzy, she briefly wonders how she’s alive before remembering she’s a Soul Reaper. Isane calls out to Porlyusica and the other medics who were in the tent with her. She hears Porlyusica call out to her, and finds the Wizard pinned under debris. The Soul Reaper then notices the other medics dead and sprawled over. Frantic, Isane asks about Porlyusica’s legs, which are revealed to be very broken, but she can’t feel it with the adrenaline, saying it’s the time to move her. Understanding, Isane works through the pain from the intense heat and is able to toss the fiery debris to the side, getting a good look at Porlyusica’s black and blue legs. She tells her superior to put her arm around her so they can get. Once Isane gets some distance, she notices the other burning tents. Fortunately, several Medical tents remain standing, and two others yell out to the Isane and Porlyusica. Right after Isane explains their conditions, a blast completely envelops the medics, prompting a scream of horror from Isane. Bambietta floats down, snidely saying they’re all supposed to die instead of run around. Isane moans in horror when she sees the Sternritter uniform. Bambietta states that attention to detail is what makes the Bomb Squad one of the best in the Coalition, adding that she’s the best of the lot, introducing herself as Sternritter E, the Explode. Isane remembers that every Sternritter can take on Captains, knowing she can’t take her on, especially when looking after Porlyusica. At that point, Porlyusica tells Isane to leave her behind, explaining that she’ll only slow her down when to needs to organize the 2nd’s Medics. The Lieutenant objects, saying the Medics need their captain. The Wizard insists that if Isane doesn’t help the others, they’re both dead, nearly begging her to get as many people away from the Sternritter as possible. Blowing up another groups of medics, Bambietta sadistically calls it cute to assist the elderly, asking if they’re trying to get away. With a twisted look, Bambietta boasts that none can escape her Explode. Isane thinks on her options, but decides that as a doctor, she took an oath to never give up on patients as long as they’re alive. Isane refuses the order, adding she can’t leave Porlyusica, and she shoots a Hadō #63: Raikōhō at Bambietta. It explodes around the Sternritter, and Isane tries to take the chance to Flash Step away, but is knocked down by another explosion. Bambietta strolls out of the smoke, completely unharmed, insulted at how weak the attack was. Porlyusica curses, asking why Isane didn’t run. Resigned to her fate, Isane admits she wouldn’t have gotten away, but can die knowing she stood firm on her principles. Bambietta frowns at that, calling those beliefs stupid and mocking her for choosing them over self-preservation. Preparing to snap her fingers, she suggests utterly obliterating her so there’s no body to grieve over. Once Isane accepts her death, a Shadow Dragon Slash uppercuts Bambietta, prompting a curse from the Sternritter. Rogue Cheney reveals himself, ordering Isane to get out and do her job as a medic. Once the Soul Reaper gets to her feet supporting Porlyusica, Rogue compliments Isane for her words and conviction before she departs. Bambietta, rubbing her bruise, calls Rogue gutsy and calls it rude to hit girls. Glaring, Rogue simply calls her an enemy who attacked comrades, saying that doesn’t apply to her. Licking her lips, Bambietta states she likes it when a man is both gutsy and eager. She raises her Spiritual Pressure, asking Rogue to entertain her, and the Dragon Slayer answers that he’ll do more than that. Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine land on the ground, with the former breathing into his revolver’s chamber, calmly deciding to get started. He then fires a Breeze Breath Bomb, demolishing a squad of Alliance soldiers. The former Baroque Works agent quickly unloads the rest of his revolver, proving that the two years out of practice have not hindered him. While working at Ms. Double Finger’s bar, Mr. 5 realizes that Mr. 3 was right to say he misused his Devil Fruit. His assumption that he was invincible was shattered after losing to Luffy and Zoro. When the Coalition recruited him, and everyone else affiliated with Baroque Works, Mr. 5 had learned from his mistakes and trained himself to avoid them. While he isn’t certain Ms. Valentine did the same, she’s still an effective partner. Laughing, the girl points out her partner hasn’t lost his touch despite two years out of action. Mr. 5 shrugs that he just got better, and tells Ms. Valentine to give support from above. She laughs in agreement before decreasing her weight to start floating up with her umbrella. Mr. 5 sends another 6 rounds of Breeze Breath Bomb, annihilating a few more groups of Alliance soldiers. Bored, Mr. 5 picks his nose, telling his enemies to get it together before he finishes warming up. Samui notices the grown man picking his nose, saying that’s not cool. Mr. 5, clearly annoyed, states he has reasons and decides to show her by flicking the booger with a Nose Fancy Cannon. Samui slashes the mucus in half with her tantō, and is surprised when the two halves explode at her sides. Grinning, Mr. 5 explains that he ate the Bomb-Bomb Fruit to become a Bomb Man, prompting to remember Luffy’s own Devil Fruit. Knowing she has to put the pursuit of her comrade on hold, Samui mentally apologizes to Luffy. Looking at the tantō, Mr. 5 states he can tell she isn’t at Zoro’s level. Samui isn’t bothered, having never seen Zoro in action, with Mr. 5 calling that fair. Regardless, Mr. 5 declares that Samui will die by his hands for challenging him, breathing in the revolver’s chamber and taking aim. Mr. 5 just stands there at the ready, confusing Samui. An Alliance soldier screams a warning to Samui, prompting Mr. 5 to snarl in anger at the grunt. Samui is barely able to avoid Ms. Valentine’s surprise 10,000 Kilogram Press. Mr. 5 coldly fires a Breeze Breath Bomb at the grunt, prompting a yell of horror from the Cloud Ninja. She briefly flashes back to Atsui, thinking someone else died for her sake. Mr. 5 scoffs, calling the soldier trash for getting in the way, and then tells Ms. Valentine to get back up so they can try again. Once the agent starts floating up with a laugh, Samui watches her until Mr. 5 yells out a Breeze Breath Bomb. Realizing her careless mistake, the Ninja gathers enough Chakra in her feet to leap far enough away from the blast. Mr. 5 tries to take aim, but Samui moves too quickly for him. The agent draws a second revolver, breathes into that one, and unleashes a Twin Breeze Breath Bomb. Samui is nimbly able to avoid it, with even Mr. 5 forced to admit how quick she is. Right after Samui realizes this’ll be when the other attacks, Ms. Valentine comes down with a 10,000 Kilogram Press. Samui is able to easily to avoid it, and Ms. Valentine jokes that she’s quick for someone so top-heavy. The Ninja frowns at the boob joke, saying it isn’t cool. Ms. Valentine floats back up, revealing Mr. 5 aiming both guns right at Samui. Mr. 5 fires the Twin Breeze Breath Bomb, and Samui barely avoids it, knowing she needs to come up with a strategy to face these unfavorable odds. Izuru yells for everyone to keep moving and find their squads before heading back to battle, knowing they need to reorganize to prevent loss of life. Seeing more clay birds, the Lieutenant orders all shooters to aim and fire. None are able to land a decisive blow, with Izuru internally cursing all the destruction from the ambush. Shūhei runs up to join him, asking for any word. Izuru shakes his head, since Sabo hasn’t been heard from since he went to the white flag. Shūhei curses at that, growling about trying to do the moral thing. Izuru sighs sadly, pointing out how the Coalition seems to constantly choose the morally reprehensible act, claiming they should have seen this coming and not let their honor get people killed. Looking down, Shūhei asks what if it was someone genuine with the white flag, saying they would’ve been no better if they killed him without knowing, asking if Izuru could have lived with that. Izuru admits he doesn’t know, and Shūhei states they shouldn’t be quick to judge, adding that all they can do is fight and stop this from happening again. At that point, an explosion sends several men flying into the air, with a taunting voice saying that running around like rabbits is unbecoming. Izuru curses the attack coming from the direction of the ruins, briefly wondering if the enemy plowed their way through to them. He then realizes the birds and current fighting were used as cover. Jackal comes into view, calling the bodies and explosions a fantastic performance. Sensing their foe’s power and observing his appearance, Izuru and Shūhei decide to go all out, and release their Zanpakutō. With a maniacal grin, Jackal says fighting is fine by him, and lights them up with an Exploding Line. Renji finds a medic for Gen, with a still concerned Flare still there. Renji asks what’s wrong, which snaps her out of her daze, and she tells Gen he’ll be okay. Once the medic starts taking care of the Ninja, Renji asks Flare where Luffy and Samui went. Flare explains the Pirate ran off after the Coalition, screaming about making them pay, while Samui ran after him to try and calm him down. Renji rolls his eyes, calling him and Ichigo idiots for always running off. At that point, Luffy comes running back, yelling that they’ll pay. Annoyed, Renji asks if Luffy just circled the entire campsite until realizing he was chasing the clay birds the whole time, calling that surprisingly smart. Coming up with a plan, Renji asks if Luffy’s having trouble getting up there. Luffy admits that he can’t reach them with his Gum-Gum Rocket. Renji grins at that, saying he can help. Still confused, Luffy asks how, so Renji yells that he can fly. With a Flash Step, Renji grabs Luffy’s arm, saying he can take him up there, stretching the arm as he Flash Steps up, prompting a grin from the Pirate. Deidara reacts with surprise, cursing as he wonders what the Soul Reaper is doing. He only realizes it when he hears a Gum-Gum Rocket. Luffy is able to get above the clay birds, prompting a curse from the Akatsuki, who desperately reaches for his clay pouch. Luffy strikes Deidara’s bird with a Gum-Gum Red Hawk, utterly destroying it while forcing the Ninja to jump to another bird. Renji is able to catch Luffy and bifurcates the other clay bird with a cry of “Roar, Zabimaru”. Deidara mentally curses sending Jackal and Gari down before trying to make his escape by flying down. Taunting them, the Ninja throws several clay butterflies at his pursuers before blowing them with his Sign of Confrontation. Out of the smoke, Luffy launches himself with a Gum-Gum Rocket, quickly tackling Deidara onto his back. This sends the Ninja’s bird careening down to the ground while Luffy keeps up his volley of punches at Deidara, who only escapes with a Substitution. Renji quickly finds the Ninja, telling him not to run while they still have a bone to pick. Deidara scowls at the prospect of fighting an Act and a Soul Reaper Lieutenant, admitting it might be too much. The Akatsuki quickly holds his Sign to blow up his old bird, but Luffy is able to leap away a safe distance. Flare then quickly joins up with her comrades, with Deidara exasperated with facing three now, opting for retreat. At that point, another explosion sends Izuru and Shūhei flying and landing right in front of Renji, much to his concern. Jackal walks out, disappointed at the Lieutenants, disdainfully calling humans a bigger challenge. Deidara grins at his changed luck while Izuru weakly apologizes to Renji for not winning. When Deidara compliments Jackal’s victory, the Demon grins that he was called the Explosive for a reason, calling his offense the greatest in Tartaros. When Flare sees Jackal, her eyes widen in shock and recognition. The Demon comments on Deidara’s situation, who admits that three on one was a tall order. Getting a good look, Jackal calls them an annoying brat giving déjà vu, a trashy Soul Reaper, and a bimbo with impressive knockers. Seeing Flare’s state, Jackal chuckles and asks if she sees something she likes, maybe the ears. Flare just keeps repeating, “It’s you”. While Renji asks what’s wrong, Deidara grins and asks if Jackal knows her, prompting a shrug and negative from the Demon. Flare then remembers Jackal burning down her Sun Village and all the members of her family screaming as they died. She roars that she’ll never forgive him before unleashing a Hair Shower: Thousand Birds. After they leap away, Deidara asks Jackal what he did to piss her off, but he yells that he doesn’t know. Flare screams that all her friends in the Sun Village are dead because of him. After brief surprise, Jackal gives a wicked grin, saying he’s surprised she lived there, mockingly saying he feels bad for her. He calls it hell to have been there, adding that he didn’t even have the rest of the Bomb Squad with him, gloating about how the giants didn’t put up much of a fight. Laughing, the Demon calls it hilarious, calling it no wonder he missed her, calling their loud booming screams music to his ears. While Renji and Luffy stand in shock at the revelation, Flare roars with berserker tears and flailing hair. Renji notices Jackal moving, and Flash Steps to defend the girl. The Demon sends an Exploding Spiral, but Renji is able to intercept and Flash Step away from it with Flare in tow. While a singed Renji chastises Flare for getting provoked, Jackal grins as he takes aim, confident he won’t miss a second time. Despite Deidara’s warning, Luffy nails Jackal with a Gum-Gum Jet Pistol right in the face, much to the Ninja’s concern. Luffy yells for the Demon to get up so he can beat him some more, with Renji shocked at Luffy’s fury, briefly reminded of Ichigo. Jackal gets up, cursing the Straw Hat for decking him out of nowhere. Flare yells for Luffy to stay out of her fight, but he takes issue. Grinning, Jackal agrees with Flare, asking who Luffy is to stop an attempt at vengeance. Glaring, Luffy admits that while he didn’t know the Sun Village or its inhabitants, he knows Flare cherished them, and Jackal made her cry by taking all that. Luffy states that Flare still has friends, like him and Renji, and vows to won’t let anyone getting away with making a friend cry. Flare weeps at the declaration while Renji smiles in approval. Jackal then realizes where his déjà vu came from, saying he’s just the same as the Dragon Slayer. The Demon laughs at that, calling this the perfect kind of therapy. Flare regains composure while Renji tells her she should be glad Luffy intervened, knowing Jackal is stronger than her. He warns her that focusing on revenge will throw her life away. Flare asks if Renji’s okay, and he smiles as he says he’s fine before pointing out their other issue. They turn to a smirking Deidara, who decides to have fun with his new ‘canvases’. Deidara starts noting the other explosions, realizing that everyone in the Bomb Squad is busy and living up to their name. Omake: Acts of Order Play…A Surprise (Part 1) When Naruto asks, Ichigo reveals a friend recommended Five Nights at Freddy’s. Luffy pouts that it better not be like Left 4 Dead, so Ichigo assures him it’s just a simple, interactive game. Once started, Ichigo calls the office a mess, sarcastically asking if Renji works there. As Naruto wonders where they are, the Acts hear the phone, with Luffy mistaking it as a Transponder Snail. Ichigo, trying to figure out how to pick up, clicks all over the screen to eventually reveal the security cameras. Natsu calls the place creepy, asking what sort of madness this is. When the phone starts greetings, Luffy tells it hello. Once the message starts going, Naruto says it was nice to give the recording, admitting it’s too creepy for him. The voice gives reassurance there’s nothing to worry about, with Luffy asking why he felt the need to say that. As the Pizza place is called magical fantasy and fun, Ichigo sarcastically agrees, while Natsu calls it too creepy for magic while Naruto asks who could possible have fun here. The disclaimer shocks Naruto, and is not relieved after another reassurance of there being nothing to worry about. Ichigo finally finds the animatronics, admitting being creeped out. As the voice undersells their ‘quirks’, and asks for them to be shown respect, Luffy yells that he isn’t going to do that. When hearing the machines move, Naruto and Natsu yell while Ichigo states that makes no sense. When hearing that the animatronics weren’t allowed to wander at day after the Bite of ’87, Naruto is promptly freaked out. After a comment of a human living without a frontal lobe, Luffy admits he didn’t know that. Once the voice explains that the animatronics will try and force the guard inside a Freddy suit, Natsu and Luffy join Naruto in freaking out. The voice explains that results in death, with Ichigo adding things got real. It goes into gory detail about how eyeballs and teeth pop out of the mask, prompting Natsu to mutter about how messed up that is. Ichigo suddenly asks why the doors are open if there’s a danger, prompting Naruto to demand them shut. The voice tells the players the first day will be a breeze, reminding them to check the cameras and only close the doors if absolutely necessary to conserve power before wishing them good night. Natsu thinks that makes no sense while Naruto curses the Voice. Ichigo notices the power draining and opens the doors before asking Naruto if he’s okay, prompting a terrified yell. Appearing Characters Jose Porla Vergo Quilge Opie Sasori Marco Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Hiyori Sarugaki Love Aikawa Lisa Yadōmaru Gajeel Redfox Renji Abarai Flare Corona Samui Monkey D. Luffy Hinata Hyūga Levy McGarden Sabo Hiashi Hyūga Gladius Deidara Bambietta Basterbine Mr. 5 Ms. Valentine Jackal Gari Isane Kotetsu Porlyusica Rogue Cheney Izuru Kira Shūhei Hisagi Omake Ichigo Kurosaki Naruto Uzumaki Monkey D. Luffy Natsu Dragneel Abilities Magic * Solid Script ** Wall *Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic ** Shadow Dragon Slash * Hair Shower: Thousand Birds Jutsu * Rotation * Substitution Soul Reaper Powers * Flash-Step Devil Fruits * Flame-Flame Fruit * Pop Pop Fruit * Bomb-Bomb Fruit * Kilo Kilo Fruit * Gum Gum Fruit Kido * Hadō #63: Raikōhō Schrift * the Explode Zanpakuto * Zabimaru Techniques * Met Punc * Breeze Breath Bomb * Nose Fancy Cannon * 10,000 Kilogram Press * Twin Breeze Breath Bomb * Exploding Line * Exploding Spiral * Gum-Gum Rocket * Gum-Gum Red Hawk * Gum-Gum Jet Pistol Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 84 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Battle of Kunugi Town Next Chapter: Chapter 86 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Exploding Anger Category:Kunugi Town Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign